


Kate

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Um....  NO.





	Kate

Dec 11: Grinch

"Hey, babe." Tim and Tony kissed in the path of their master bath.

"How about I feed the mutt while you shave?" Tony was a bit ahead this morning.

"Coffee on the way?"

"I like how you think." With a last kiss, Tony headed towards the door. "Hey, where is McMutt?"

"When I came to bed, he was snuggled up next to you. I shooed him off the bed and I think he headed for a snack. Must have fallen asleep out in the living room. Probably on the sofa."

"Never. Our Jethro would never break a rule." Tony flashed him a grin.

"Morning, Jethro. Time to wake up. Breakfast time. Morning, Kate..."

Tim quickly shaved. As he headed to pull on his jacket, he noticed the lack of sound from the outer room. "Hey, Tony, everything..." Tim froze in the bedroom door. Tony was standing frozen staring in to the gold fish bowl. "Babe..."

"She's gone." Tony muffled a sob, "Kate's... Kate's dead."

Tim rushed over and pulled his love into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Did I change her water yesterday? Did I adjust the aerator? I can't remember..."

"Of course you did. You took the best care of her. Remember, you played with her and did her water and that while I walked Jethro."

"Why did she have to die?"

There was a plaintive note in Tony's voice that jarred Tim. He realized that his lover had been holding on to Kate through her namesake. It wasn't just a goldfish being mourned, but a partner lost again. "I don't know." Tim carefully answered knowing Tony would not want to go into Kate's death. "Goldfish die, Tony, no matter how good of care you take of them. And you took the best care of Kate. Here I'll take care of her. You go feed Jethro. Look how sad he is for you."

The huge dog had tried to turn into a lap dog. He was gazing up at Tony with sad eyes. When he saw Tony looking back, he whimpered and pawed at his second favorite human's legs. Tony knelt down accepting kisses and comfort.

While Tony was distracted, Tim removed the bowl. He hesitated in the master bath. He couldn't do it. Kate deserved better than a burial at sea. Tim searched the cabinet and found an old sore throat lozenge box. Tossing the lozenges, he carried the box into the bedroom finding a silk pocket handkerchief and lined the box. Back in the bathroom, he soon had Kate carefully laid out and he sealed the box. He started for the kitchen and then paused.

Sitting Kate's coffin on the counter, he pulled out his cellphone and made a quick call. Sometimes, no matter the age, you just need your father. "Gibbs, Kate died last night. Yeah. Tony's taking it pretty bad. Yes. I didn't realize how much he was clinging to that last link. Can you? It's going to make us all late. Will Vance... I don't think he can actually do that... I'll have the door unlocked. I'm going to try to get him to eat something. That'd be great. Thanks, Gibbs." Tucking his phone away, Tim assumed his role of pall bearer, carrying Kate out. He placed her small coffin next to where her bowl had been.

Tony and Jethro were in the kitchen. Tim knew Jethro was a smart dog, but he was showing his compassion in spades. Seated at Tony's feet, Jethro was giving the grieving man intermittent kisses while listening to Tony's comments about Kate and Kate the gold fish. To the dog's credit he didn't cast long lingering looks at his bowl which Tony had managed to fill. Opening the cupboard, Tim pulled out the coffee and prepared to start the machine.

"You don't want to get coffee on the way?"

"I think we could both use a cup."

Tony didn't even start when the apartment door opened. He simply sat there one hand in Tim's the other moving between Jethro and the cup.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice was gruff.

Tim was thankful he made the call as he saw the looks flashing on Tony's face. Faith... I needed you and you came. Shock... I needed you and you came. Grief. Guilt. Mourning.

Gibbs opened his arms. "Come here, son."

Tim swore Tony had picked up a magic trick from one of his many movies. One second, Tony was holding Tim's hand and hugging Jethro's head. The next, he was in the arms of his father sobbing, shaking... trying to communicate... "Kate's... gone..."

"Shhhh... It's okay. I know. Tim called me."

"I went to feed Jenny and she was floating."

Over Tony's head, Jethro and Tim's eyes meet. This was bringing it all back. Jenny. Mike. Cassidy. Dorney. Tim motioned toward's the living room and Jethro steered Tony towards the couch. Together, they managed to get Tony sitting and letting, Jethro to pull his son to his chest.

Wanting to give the two men some privacy, Tim mimed walking with two fingers and pointed at Jethro. When Gibbs nodded, Tim collected Jethro's walking harness. At the kitchen door, he found Jethro watching the humans and keening. "He needs some time with his dad. So, how about we talk a walk?

Not in the park mood, Tim and Jethro roamed aimlessly until Jethro parked himself in a doorway and refused to move. "Come on.'

Jethro laid down.

"Jethro, come on."

The door behind the dog opened. "Did you let him run out of treats?"

"Ma'am?"

"Jethro, did he let you run out? It's usually your other day who brings you."

Tim belatedly noticed the small shop was actually a pet store. "I didn't realize. We have plenty of treats."

While hugging the shepherd the old woman unsnapped the leash. "Ma'am, he'lll..."

"Nose around a bit, decide if he wants a treat or maybe a new doll. He does it all the time, doesn't bother a thing. Of course, he embarrassed his other dad..."

"Tony," Tim supplied.

"Well, Jethro got into the closed section where there are some more explicit tank decorations. Brought out a little.. uh... male organ sculpture. Thought Tony would die of embarrassment." She laughed. About that time, Jethro strutted up.

"What have you got?" The woman smiled. "Fish flakes? Are you out of those?"

Tim realized they were close to being out. "Good boy, Jethro, but... we don't need those anymore."

He tried to take them, but Jethro shook his head instantly. While they wrestled with them, the story tumbled out; finding Kate dead, the real Kate.

"Well, son, fat be it from me to stick my nose it, but I think Jethro's right. Seems to me, your young man, jumbled up that tank with thoughts of death. Maybe you need one to remind him of the living. Your man have a hobby or something."

Actually, he loves the Grinch."

The woman shook her head. "Mysterious ways, indeed, Lord."

"Pardon me?"

"I was in back unpacking an order. Supply house sent me the wrong specialty set I ordered. I was getting ready to call them and give them a good piece of my mind. Another customer is going to be upset over the delay, but... Guess, I'll just ask them to ship the other one." She smiled at Tim's confused face. "Go on and flip that lock come on to the back with me." As Tim cleared the doorway to the inventory room, he saw the set on the table. Without asking price, he reach for his card.

Puffing, Tim struggled with the door and then sighed with relief when it opened. "Thank you."

"Where have you been? Tony was getting worried."

"Is he..."

"Asleep on the couch. Carrying around a lot of guilt that was never his. Are those..."

"Neon tetras. Sally said Tony liked watching them."

"You went and bought him a fish tank because his fish died."

"It was Jethro's idea. Well, and Sally's. See, it's like this..."

Tony pried his eyes opening blinking to shut out the light. His eyes felt swollen. "Hey, sweetheart, feeling better?" Tim smiled lovingly. "Let me help you up."

"Gibbs was here..."

"Your dad's still here." The ex-marine said. He stepped around the end of the couch. "You and I have a few more talks coming... but... Feel better?"

"I think so."

"Good. You freshen up, then we'll hit that restaurant you like. We'll stop at the house and bury Kate, then watch the game."

"Oh. Tim already... uh..."

"Put Kate in a coffin with a silk liner." Tim spoke up. "If we put her at Gibbs you can visit her. So you ready?"

"Just give me a minute to wash my face and do my hair, then I'll..." Tony froze and looked hesitantly at the others.

"It seems Jethro thought I needed to visit the pet store. He and your friend Sally picked that out. The fish are very hardy especially for beginners but the tank is very advanced. Very low maintenance. There was a slip up and she ended up with a "Grinch" theme not the one she ordered. Your dad's going to make you a façade for the front so it will look more like the Grinch's cave."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I told Sally about our family and she picked out the fish. See the black one."

"Abby!" Tony was off and babbling. "Jethro the red guppy?"

"You made me a red guppy?" Gibbs smacked Tim's head.

"Well, you do like red-heads." Tim frowned at the head-slap. "Actually, that's Gibbs. It's a blue beta. Doesn't like a lot of fish kind of a loner. But it will stop a disturbance between the others. Very hardy. Guppy can live a week without food. He," Tim pointed at the fish," will find his own."

"There's my little Leroy Jethro..." Tony crooned.

Over his son's head, he gave his almost son-in-law an approving nod. Hmm, maybe he should have a talk with McGee about that. McGee had moved in and now they had a family to raise. Maybe he was bit old-fashioned but it seemed time McGee made an honest man of his son. Noooo... "Hey, boys, next weekend you will be at my house for Sunday Dinner. Preoccupied with their family, they gave in so easily. Now, he would drive up Saturday and pick up his dad. Then Sunday, his dad could give McGee the talk. Gibbs nodded. Perfect Plan. Red guppy indeed.


End file.
